Total Eclipse of the Heart
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: After Arnold's drunk driving causes both him and Helga to have serious injuries, Helga is forced by her parents to move out with her relatives in Hawaii, setting her and Arnold apart. This is my entry to the Day 1 of the Hey Arnold! Creative Ideas group 30-Day writing challenge. Rated T for the drunk driving mentioned in the story.
1. Prelude

**A/N: This fanfic is an entry to the Hey Arnold! Creative Ideas group 30-Day Writing challenge and this fanfic is an entry for Day 1 with the theme of Ripped Apart. The title of this fanic is based on the song, Total Eclipse of the Heart by Westlife. I hope you guys will enjoy this, and don't forget to R&R and use constructive criticisms on your reviews if needed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once. Hey Arnold! is a property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

* * *

**Prelude**

It was already 1 am in the morning and a young couple has just left the Hillwood 360 Club in an old olive green car. A football headed boy drove the car while his blonde pigtailed girlfriend kept an eye on him.

"Football Head! You almost hit that car!" The girl said

"Yeah...yeah..." The boy said as he kept driving

"You know what, maybe I should drive for you, I mean, look at you, you're drunk!" The girl said, knowing that earlier, her boyfriend insisted on driving the car even if he was obviously drunk

"I'm okay..." The boy said in a drunk voice as he sped along the boulevard

"Careful Football Head! There's a truck coming our way!" The girl said as she pointed to the truck that was heading their direction

"We're going to be fine..." The boy said in a drunk voice again as he slowly fell asleep

"FOOTBALL HEAD! THE TRUCK! IT'S GONNA CRASH ON US!" The girl yelled as she frantically tried tried to wake her boyfriend up

"It's too early...don't wake me up yet." The boy said

"FOOTBALL HEAD! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP, WE'RE GONNA BE HIT BY A HUGE TRUCK!" The girl yelled as she seized the steering wheel

The girl did everything she could to avoid getting hit by the truck but eventually lost control over the car just as her boyfriend regained consciousness.

"Helga...OH...CRAP! WE'RE GOING TO BE SMASHED BY THAT TRUCK!" The boy yelled as he pointed on the truck that was only a few inches away from hitting them.

"I tried to avoid that one but you held tight to the freakin' steering wheel, how was I supposed to control the car properly if you slept on it?" The girl said to the boy in an irrate tone

"Sorry...and forget about that...the truck's about to hit us any soon, you gotta help me spin this thing around!" The boy said to the girl

Both of them worked together to avoid the truck but they failed in doing so because the boy didn't have enough focus on what he was supposed to do, and well...there goes their supposed-to-be-a-fun-night.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is now the first chapter of this fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy this. Don't forget to leave your ratings and reviews, and please keep the criticisms constructive.**

* * *

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave Hillwood..." Big Bob said to his daughter

"But dad! It wasn't even my fault that I got into this." Helga protested

"Sweetie...your dad's only doing what's best for you." Miriam said to her daughter

"Well guess what Helga, as soon as you're out of this hospital, you're going straight to Hawaii, whether you'll like it or not." Big Bob said

"Blame it on Arnold Shortman for placing me in this situation, I wasn't drunk, he was." Helga said

"Whatever you say Olga." Big Bob said

"For the one millionth time, it's Helga dad, I need to spell it out for you or something?" Helga said to her father

"Whatever Helga." Big Bob said as he and Miriam went out of Helga's hospital room.

"_Wow...It was Football Head's fault in the first place, and now, I'm the one being booted out from town because of this...thanks a lot, Arnoldo!_" Helga ranted to herself

Helga suddenly heard a knock on the door and she asked who was there with her scowling voice as her being pissed off wasn't out of her system yet.

"Helga, it's me, Phoebe." Phoebe said in her soft voice

"Hey Pheebs! I'm glad you could make it." Helga said to Phoebe

"What happened to you?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing. Just a broken leg and a broken neck. That's all. If you've got any questions about how I got into this situation, go ahead and ask Arnoldo, his room's across the hall." Helga said

"Okay...Helga...gee...you really got a swolen face there..." Phoebe said

"Like what I said, blame it on Arnoldo and his ever-so-stupid schemes." Helga said

"Blaming." Phoebe said

_Meanwhile on Arnold's room_

"Dude! What happened to you? You're all whacked out!" Gerald said to his best friend

"Got this from a car accident a few hours ago...sucks right?" Arnold said to Gerald

"Yeah dude...that's what you get from driving when you're trashed." Gerald said

Suddenly, a furious Big Bob entered the room with Miriam behind him and he started to get mad at Arnold for leading her daughter into injury.

"Thanks a lot for injuring my daughter, you drunk football-headed bastard!" Big Bob said to Arnold

"I...I didn't mean to hurt your daughter or anything...I'm so sorry." Arnold said

"Sorry? You think that's going to heal a serious injury in an instant? Don't you know how much time and money you have wasted and all you're gonna say is Sorry?" Big Bob scowled at Arnold

"But...I really didn't mean to hurt your daughter...please forgive me." Arnold pleaded

"Tell to the judge, Arnold. I'm going to sue you the instant I leave this place." Big Bob said

_Back in Helga's room_

"Helga? What exactly happened?" Phoebe asked

"Obviously, whatever you heard out there is what happened Arnold was drunk, I had to drive because he fell asleep, lost control of the car until he woke up and helped me but we still ended up unlucky thanks to Arnold's loss of focus. That's what you get with a drunk driver." Helga said

"and..." Phoebe said

"The worse thing is...my parents are sending me to my relatives in Hawaii the moment I get out of this hospital...that...really sucks...I don't want to leave Hillwood." Helga said while stopping her tears from flowing down her cheeks

"It's okay Helga..." Phoebe said as she wiped Helga's tears with her hanky

"Not okay Pheebs, not okay...I'll be stuck in a new place with no friends and worse, I'll miss out all the awesome things happening here." Helga said

"I'll promise to update you via Skype." Phoebe said

"Really, you'd have time for that?" Helga asked

"I will. Promise." Phoebe said


End file.
